Demon Chi and Boyfriends
by crazywoman123
Summary: Uncle get the willies, girl falls though sky, and demon chi up for grabs. What could happen next? A little romance of course! this is my own take of season 5 PLEASE REVIEW! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my new story.**

**My other one will be on hiatus right now.**

**Sum: This is make take on season 5 of JCA. Uncle get the willies, girl shot through the sky, and demon chi up for grabs. What's next? A little romance of course!!**

**Dis: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. If I did there would be more seasons.**

**On with the story....**

* * *

It has been a month since the Omi Masks, and everything was back to normal with the Chan Crew.

"It's sooooooooooo boring Jackie!!"

"Well, Jade is you have to finish your homework." explain Jackie to his niece doing homework in Uncle's Shop.

"Why can't there be a demon problem when you need one!" cried Jade, putting her head face down on to homework in dismay.

"AII-YAAHHH!!!!"

"What is it Uncle!!"

"Uncle has willies!" yelled Uncle, "Something real powerful is coming!!"

"What is it, another bad demon? Bring it on! The Jade can take it on!!" Jade shouted jumping on top of the table.

"Yes, Uncle is it ano…OOWW!!"

"Uncle need to dooooo reeeesearch!!" explain Uncle after he gave Jackie 2 finger slap.

"Come Jackie we need to do reeesearch on this, call Torhu as well!!"

"What about me?!"

"You stay here and finish your home work." explain Jackie.

"Awwwww!!" pouted Jade.

* * *

_**In our world….**_

Elisa-Kay Girdlestone your average 1st year college student at SUNY Fredonia in New York, on scholarship, and trying to survive on her own. She about six foot, long curly dirty blond hair, blue eyes, fat, and size 12 feet.. However, she was having a crisis at the moment. She was just asked out by one of her classmates in her Philosophy Class. The guy was ok looking and seems like a good guy, however, he wasn't her type. He looks like those well manner high brow kind of guy. Her type was those down to Earth kinds of guys maybe a little bit of a bad boy. Should she go with that guy or not, that was the dilemma.

"Huag!! I wish the guy never ask me out in the first place!!"

_Maybe it be better if I left for a while.._

Elisa-Kay started walking to her dorm to lie down for a while.

_I wish I could find my dream guy instead of this crap!_

Elisa-Kay looked up in the sky hoping someone up there was listening. Suddenly, something caught Elisa-Kay's eye, it was a green light! Unexpectedly, the light beamed down on her. Covering her eyes, Elisa-Kay went into darkness.

* * *

_**Back at JCA world…..**_

"AII-YAAHH!! Uncle cannot find anything!!" yelled Uncle, "If we don't find out what it is, Earth might be in grave danger!!"

"Uncle…Ow!!"

"Don't interrupt Uncle!!" explain Uncle

"But, Uncle look!!" Jackie cried pointing out side seeing a green beam crashing into the pavement!

Everyone ran outside to see what it was. Inside a crater created by the beam, was a human girl. She was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans, and a black backpack. She looked like a normal teenage girl!

"We need to take her to Section 13!!"

* * *

**Well that's is the fist chapter**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**Goodbye!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2**

**Dis: I do not own JCA.**

**On with the story....**

* * *

"I think she is coming too."

"Haug?!" Elisa-Kay put her hand to her head to stop the aching pain. "What happen to me?" She open her eyes to see an IV. However, she saw something even weirder, her hand was well….cartoonish. She removed her hand and saw everything was….cartoonish. She was in some sort of clinic. "Where am I?!" Elisa-Kay scream voice filled with panic.

"Don't worry you're in Section 13."

Elisa-Kay turn to the voice, what next was made her jaw drop. Standing there was Jackie Chan, not the actor, but the cartoon character! "Ai-Yah! How is she going to know that?!" Uncle yelled to his nephew giving him a good 2 finger slap, which prompt Jackie to say "OW!"

"You're…Jackie…Chan, aaand…you're…Uncle!!" Elisa-Kay stutter, pointing at Jackie and Uncle.

"Hey! How did you know their names?" said Jade popping out beside Elisa-Kay's bed.

"You're Jade!!"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Torhu?!!"

"Have I lost my mind? Did I get hit by a truck and this is a crazed dream brought on the drugs?!" Elisa-Kay to herself.

"Ai-Yah! Calm down we just want to know who you are."

So with that she explained you she was and what she remembers before she woke up here.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know our names." said Torhu.

"Well, where I'm from you guys are a TV show." Elisa-Kay nervously explained.

"Cool!! Do I have my own fan club?!!" shouted Jade.

"Ai-Yah! We don't have time for this! And on more thing, we need to find a place for you to stay."

"Don't worry Uncle she is staying here." said Captain Black walking in.

"Welcome to Section 13 Elisa-Kay!!" said Captain Black with a sparkle smile and a wink.

"Ummm….Thanks." said Elisa-Kay slowly backing away from the crazy man.

* * *

It has been week since Elisa-Kay came here to Section 13. She got herself a room near Jade and Jackie, some new clothes, and some new cool stuff. Life here was ok.

"Grrrrrr!"

"What's the matter Captain Black?" asked Elisa-Kay entering Captain Black's office.

"Oh, one of my employees that feed the prisoners quit on me. That the 3rd on this month!" explained Captain Black.

"I can do it for you. I need the cash anyways."

"Are you sure? It is pretty dangerous."

"How hard can it be?"

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was.

The job was pretty easy for the most part. A few unruly guys, but nothing she couldn't handle. However, at the end of the feeding list and which is the cause of the people quitting so much is Drago. Yes, the son of Shendu is causing them to quit.

Elisa-Kay was almost glad for the uniform that Captain Black gave her. She was wearing a nurse's scrubs with matching mask and cap. No one could tell who she was with this getup on. It seems also, that people couldn't tell her gender either. She maybe beefier than most girl but she is still a girl.

As Elisa-Kay push down her cart to Drago's Cell, Section 13 became more disgusting and more evil looking. Elisa-Kay pulled up to Drago's High Security Door, where it leads to Drago's Cell.

Well this is it

Pulling up on her mask, Elisa-Kay swipe her Security Card and enter Drago's Cell.

* * *

**Well, that is it for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**See ya!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3!**

**Dis: I don't own JCA**

**On with the story....**

* * *

Elisa-Kay walk into Drago's Cell. She notice that it was rat invested hell hole.

_No wonder he barbecues everyone in here. I would too if I had to sleep here._

Elisa-Kay could hear snoring. As she came closer to Drago's Cell, she could see him sitting on top of the cot that they provided for him, cross-legged and eyes closed.

_I guest he is a sleep. I'll wait until he wakes up. I really don't want to get burned trying to wake him up._

Elisa-Kay pulls her sketch book and I-pod from the cart and started playing music and drawing.

* * *

_Urgg….What is that music?_

Drago woke up and notice 3 things, 1) He wasn't alone in his cell, 2) The food cart was here, and 3) There was the food worker sitting next to his cell drawing and blaring music in their ears.

Walk over to her (Yes, he could tell it was female thanks to his sense of smell.) and look over her shoulders to see what she was drawing. What he saw was amazing! The girl was drawing a phoenix and the background there was a valley. However the valley seemed it was made of fire. The drawing was still in pencil, however he could tell it was going to be awesome!

"Wow!"

Elisa-Kay turn to see what made that noise and found Drago staring at her.

"AAaa!"

Elisa-Kay jump away from the cell from surprise. Drago chuckled watching the human jump away from him, This is going to be fun!

"You know you could have given me a heart attack!" Elisa-Kay shouted, somewhat annoyed.

"Well SORRY!! I have been waiting for my food!" Drago stated, expecting her to shout back at him for something.

"Oh, Sorry! When I came here you were a sleep so I waited for you to get up. I hope you didn't have to wait long." Elisa-Kay said nervously.

Drago just look at her like she grew another head.

"Oh, here is your food!" Elisa-Kay pulls out a large tray of Mexican food.

"And here something to drink." grabbing two 2 liter bottles of coke.

Drago just grabbed the food and gave Elisa-Kay the "WTF" look.

"Do you want something else to drink?" Elisa-Kay asked politely.

"Nnnoo."

"OK!" with that Elisa-Kay sat back down continued drawing and listing to her I-pod with lower volume, so she could hear Drago.

Drago started eating and noted that the food was way better and spicier.

At least someone notice my eating habits.

Elisa-Kay look at Drago enjoying the food she got Frenchy to prepare for him.

**_Flashback:_**

_Elisa-Kay walked into Section 13's kitchen, seeking Frenchy. Frenchy was an agent, who was also the head chef of Section 13. However, he got a lot of bull being a chef and an agent, and maybe being a lion man as well. When Elisa-Kay first came here Frenchy prepare all her food for her and always complented his cooking, and didn't really care he was a lion man, she thought it was cool!_

_"Hey Frenchy!!"_

_"Wee, Elisa-Kay." said Frenchy in his French accent._

_"I need your help!"_

_"In preparing food for Drago"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"It is all over Section 13 that you kick Phil where the sun doesn't shine because he refused to change the menu for Drago." said Frenchy while laughing._

_"Well, we might have been killing him all we know because sometimes he doesn't eat, and he called me a whore so my actions were justified." pouted Elisa-Kay._

_"Sooo?"_

_"Wee, Elisa-Kay."_

_"Are you gonna help me?"_

_"Of course!! I never cooked for a dragon before!" Frenchy chuckled._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Hey!"

"Humm..?" Elisa-Kay was brought from her musings form Drago yelling at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you listening to?"

"Panic at the Disco, you like them?"

"They're ok. I like My Chemical Romance better."

"Me too! Hey do you like this song?" Elisa-Kay got up and handed Drago an earpiece.

"Oh, I love this song!"

_(**Drago= Sings**,_ Elisa-Kay= Sings, **Both= Sings**)

**_They gonna clean up the looks,  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do_**

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'Cus they've got methods of keeping you clean  
Their gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds,  
Another cog in the murder machine

**They said all  
Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So dock in your clothes,  
Or stike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

The boys and girls in the clique,  
The awful names that they stick,  
Your never gonna fit in much kid  
**_But if your troubled and hurt,  
What you got under you shirt,  
Will make em pay for things that they did!_**

**They said now  
Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
whoa yeah!**

They said now

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

**_All together now!_**

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

**Teenagers scare,  
The living shit out of me,  
They can care less as long as,  
Someone will bleed  
So tuck in your clothes,  
I'll strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me**

(I don't own neither My Chemical Romance nor Panic at the Disco)

After the song end they both laugh.

"giggle…Are you done eating?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Drago handed her the tray and empty bottles.

"What do you want tomorrow?"

"What?!"

"What do you want to eat tomorrow?"

"Uhh…Chinese?"

"Ok! See ya!"

"Yeah, see you."

Drago watch her leave thinking _What a strange girl._

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Bye Bye!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I've been updating.**

**So, here is a long chapter to make up for it, ok!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Elisa-Kay started feeding Drago, and they both seem to enjoy it.

Elisa-Kay thought it was nice to have someone her own age to talk to, and as well as being into most of the thing that you are into is nice, and being your favorite character and the show is even better (Though he is never gonna find out.)

Drago himself, felt like Elisa-Kay was his guardian demon. (Hello, he is half demon. He not gonna say angel.) She asked what he wanted and deliverers to him immediately, she chases his boredom away, and she treats him like an actual person!!

Drago may he dare not say it, was in love! Sure, Elisa-Kay wasn't what he usually go for, giant boobs, skinny waist, and evil. But, Elisa-Kay has that certain charm that made him all giddy inside, and with that he never going to use the word giddy again in a sentence. Oh, and their conversations!! Elisa-Kay is the most interesting person that he ever talked to, even more than his own father and he had lived over a 1,000 of years. Oh, and he remembers his favorite conversation with her…

_Flashback…_

_Drago was lying on his cot in this hellhole of a cell waiting for Elisa-Kay. Yes, she told him her name, knowing she that he never gonna find out her real name on his own. (And he hates to admit it but she's right.) However, she said he have to find out what she look like under her mask and cap. They even bet on it! If Drago find out what Elisa-Kay look like he would get anything he wanted from her, that was not illegal like helping him break out of his cell._

_Anyways, Drago was lying on his cot waiting for Elisa-Kay for an hour or so until he fall asleep._

_Just then Elisa-Kay walks in with her food cart and uniform. _

"_SNorE…SnORE…SNorE."_

_Awww! He is a sleep again! So cute!! _

_Remembering what Drago said about waking him when she came, she went into her cart and got a 2 liter bottle of Coca Cola. Not wanting to wake him by noisy means, she was hoping she was like him when it came to their favorite coke._

_Going over to Drago she bend over and put the bottle close to his face just enough so he would be able the reach it without spilling the coke on himself. Twisting the cap off of the bottle of coke she put it close to Drago's nose._

"_Drago. Drago. Wake up sleepy head."_

"_Augg?"_

_Drago groaned instantly grabbing Elisa-Kay's arm hard. But loosen quickly realizing who it was. Grabbing the bottle out of Elisa-Kay's hand, he sat up, taking gulps of coke as well._

"_You know, I could chop your arm or worst."Drago said with an annoyed tone to his voice._

"_Well, I trust you not to do it." stated Elisa-Kay with a smile under her mask._

_Drago gave her "you're nuts" look._

"_Anyways, here your food for today."_

_Pulling out a huge tray out of the food cart were 2 extremely spicy Italian subs with giant bag of Salt & Vinegar chips, and the other bottle of coke, and handing it all to Drago._

_Drago grab the tray and started munching on the food._

"_Anything else, Drago?"_

"_Yeah, remove your cap and mask!"Drago said with food in s mouth._

"_First, that is very charming Drago. Do you get all the girls that way?" which prompted Drago to swallow his food and wipe his mouth embarrassedly, "And second, what about our bet? Don't tell me you are giving up already?"_

"_Not a chance! I was hoping to get it off by my dragon good-looks."_

"_In your dreams dragon-boy!" she said with good nature._

_After things quiet down, Elisa-Kay went off drawing in her corner, and Drago continued eating._

"_Hey, I have a question for you?"_

"_What is it Drago?"_

"_What do you think of evil?"_

"_It depends of what kind of evil. Some I can tolerate others I hate to a passion. However, evil is necessary for all of us to survive." stated Elisa-Kay._

"_Why?" Drago asked with a slight blush on his face. __She think evil is necessary._

"_Well, we need evil to keep the balance in the universe equal. Imagine if the balance was altered, say the there is too much good, however there will be some evil it won't be enough. A person might sneeze without saying "excuse me" could get shoot at for being "evil". It would be the same vies versa. Also we need it for our souls as well."_

"_What?" stated Drago, confused._

"_Our souls are like the universe, we need both good and evil. However, we don't need constant balance; you can have more than the other. Like you with evil and me with good. Ok?"_

"_Hmm…"_

_End Flashback…_

He blushed after the flashback that was when he started liking Elisa-Kay more than a friend.

_She said evil was necessary_.

Drago sighed, what she said made his day, hell, it made his year! No one and I mean no one ever told him that. And after she said that it made him feel like he was important.

Hearing his cell door open, he sat up on his cot and looked at Elisa-Kay walking in with her uniform and food cart.

"Hey, you're up for once!"

"Ha Ha Ha, Elisa-Kay you're sooo funny." said Drago sarcastically.

"I know."

_I wish she get rid of that mask and cap!_ He glared angrily at Elisa-Kay while she was getting his food. _Grrr…Bah! After tonight I won't see her again so I should stop worrying about it._

After a few moments Drago realized what he just thought, _I won't see Elisa-Kay again! I need to see her face! How else am I going to find her after a take over the world?_

Drago took a deep breath, _Think Drago, think!!_

"Hey Elisa-Kay can I borrow your I-pod for a sec."

"Sure!"

He started listening to her I-pod (music helps him think), then he notice new songs in Elisa-Kay's I-pod.

"Hey what are these new songs?"

"Oh! They are songs from my favorite anime SGT. Frog!! They are pretty funny but fun to dance to."

"Hmm…" suddenly, Drago got an idea!

Drago started chanting a spell quietly. Suddenly one of the songs started playing.

"Huh? What happened?"

"May I have this dance, Elisa-Kay?"

"Umm…Sure." she said with a blush.

They started dancing, Drago giving Elisa- Kay a twirl, which promptly made Elisa- Kay's cap fall off. _It's working!!_

_Shinryakusha! Yay Yay Yay ~ Wo Wo Wo ~ Yay Yay Yay! Shinryakusha!  
ai wo kudasai motto motto kudasai ii ja nai no herumon ja aru mai shi  
anata no tame ni ikiteyukitai zeitaku sasete kureru nara  
DO YA DO yume no tsuzuki DO YA DO misasete yo ne  
ganbari makutte yattaru de sondemo tama ni wa hito yasumi  
dosuka? dosuka? dosuka? konna de do~suka~?  
_

Another twirl and Elisa-Kay's mask started slipping.

_  
Zettai no zetsumei no pinchi wa koshi futte gomakase danshingu danshingu  
ai to yuuki to ninki hoshii yo (hoshii~)  
konjou to kiai de yarimasu ira ira ni wa gyuunyuu de karushuumu  
umaku ikanai nara sore wa "bouya dakara sa~"_

_  
Matte kudasai sutenaide kudasai ii ja nai no ka sabaru mon ja nai shi  
anata hitosuki ikitaiyukitai ippai gochisou kureru nara  
DO YA DO itsuka wahaha DO YA DO soshite ufufu  
hiccha ka meccha ka yatteru de son demo kenkyo ni koshi fuku  
dosuka? dosuka? dosuka? konnande do~suka~?_

Another twirl and her mask is off, reveling her.

Dargo felt like drooling a little, she was pretty, a little chubby, but cute still.Elisa-Kay couldn't help but laugh, she was having sooo much fun! No one ever asked her to dace before.

Tekitou na shiawase ja iya desu kimeta nara icchokusen hassuru hassuru  
yume to kibou to genki hoshii yo (wa~i)  
konnan wa futtobashite ikimasho piiman mo ninjin mo tabemasho!  
mama ni okoraretemo sore mo "bouya dakara sa~"

_(are mo kore mo hoshii na~ keeki mo ippai tabetai shi~ kawaii youfuku mo hoshii shi~  
mou~ chikyuu goto hoshii~!!  
me wo samashite kudasa~i!!)_

Zettai no zetsumei no pinchi wa koshi futte gomakase danshingu danshingu  
ai to yuuki to ninki hoshii yo (hoshii~)  
konjou to kiai de yarimasu ira ira ni wa gyuunyuu de karushuumu  
umaku ikanai nara sore wa "bouya dakara sa~"  
Yay Yay Yay ~ Wo Wo Wo ~ Yay Yay Yay! Shinryakusha!

"*giggle* That was sooo much fun, Drago!!"

"You're welcome. Oh, and Elisa-Kay, you have such a cute face."

Elisa-Kay stared wide-eyed for a sec putting her hands to her face.

"DRAGO!!"

"Yes?" Drago said acting inocent.

"Oh, you oooooo!!" Elisa-Kay said angerly.

"*sigh* What do you want?"

"Hmm…What I want?" Drago said picking up Elisa-Kay's I-pod and putting in the food cart. Dargo looked over to Elisa-Kay, trying to put her hair back in the cap, but failing horribly. He walked over and help her put her hair in.

"Thanks Drago."

Elisa-Kay looked at him smiling.

"What do you want?"

Drago moved to Elisa-Kay's face, "Elisa-Kay…", and he kissed her.

_Hanna ma, Hanna ma_

The kiss lasted a minute, nibbling Elisa-Kay's lower lip before he pushed Elisa-Kay and her cart out of his cell.

"Goodbye, Elisa-Kay."

With that the door shut separating them.

_At least I said goodbye._

_He kissed me!_

* * *

**Well, there you go!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm Back!!! ^^_

_Sorry about not posting. I don't have internet at home and my computer died and the chapters I wrote were gone T.T_

_Well, on with the story..._

* * *

I still can't believe he kissed me!

Elisa- Kay was sitting on top of Uncle's Shop and having a party with the gang. She was sitting by her friend Amanda, from the robotic apartment. She was working on one of her robots as they sit.

"What ya doin?" said Elisa-Kay

"Oh, working on my new robot for the section." said Amanda stopping and showing her work

"It is disguised as a normal toy however, when a agent is in trouble it transform into giant robotic beasts"

"What kind of beast?"

"Well, wolves, bears, and…lions" whispered Amanda looking at Frenchy, who was talking to Tohru about Japanese recipes.

Elisa-Kay smiled knowingly, "You like him."

Amanda just blushes and nodded. "How can a guy like that will ever fall for a girl like me?"

Elisa-Kay looked at Amanda, she was short for her age even though she was a few years older than Elisa-Kay, she had big red hair and brown eyes, and she was tan and had freckles allover her face. She wore glasses and colorful lab coats all the time.

Elisa-Kay just smiled, "He will."

It was getting dark and Elisa-Kay wanted to leave.

"Well, I'm to go. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I will" said both Frenchy and Amanda, which prompted them to both blush.

As they left Uncle brought out a telescope (you know what happens)

* * *

As they were walking, Elisa-Kay spotted an art shop. Elisa-Kay decided to give the Frenchy and Amanda a little alone time.

"Oh, guys I forgot something! Go ahead without me!" exclaimed Elisa-Kay leaving them alone.

**Meanwhile at Section 13….**

A huge exposition was heard down in Drago's cell.

"No cell can keep the son of Shendu for long!"

* * *

Jackie and Jade walked into Section 13 seeing it in total chaos!

Jade saw Drago beating up some guards, "Drago!" pointing him to Jackie.

Drago seeing them yelled "Chans!!" and started throwing fire balls at them

"Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!"

"Uh…What's going on?"

Everyone turned in mid battle to look at Elisa-Kay carrying a huge bag of new art supplies looking at the mess before her.

"I think I should go" she said nervously and did a 360 and started walking away.

She didn't get far before Drago seized her, "Nighty Night, Elisa-Kay." Knocking her out and carrying her bridal style.

"See Ya, Chans!!" yelled Drago blasting a hole outside and escaping.

"Bad Day."

* * *

_I will try to update more_

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here is chapter 6!_

_And I have been thinking of a crossover. _

_You'll see which show in the next chapter._

_But for now, on with the story..._

_Dis- Me own nothing_

* * *

Where am I?

Elisa-Kay opens her eyes slowly and saw that she was 50 feet in the air. Well, she did what normal girl would have done, she screamed bloody murder!

"Hey, I am right here you know!" yelled Drago.

"YOU…AAAAAaaa" shouted Elisa-Kay angrily, however cut short by Drago jumping from another building.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of heights?" said Drago playfully.

"No, heights I am fine with. It's failing I am scared of. Elisa-Kay plus dropping equals a splat Elisa-Kay!!" scream Elisa-Kay hugging on tighter to Drago.

_Hmm, I can get use to this._

Drago did some fancy flips and jumps so Elisa-Kay would hold tighter, which she did until she screamed, "DRAGO IF YOU DO ANOTHER FLIP, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!"

"Hold your horses we're here!"

Drago landed in the junk yard, still carrying Elisa-Kay he led her to a broken down 1960s purple van.

"This is where we are gonna sleep" explain Drago

"You're kidding right."

Ignoring her comment, Drago open the van (viva tail) and place Elisa-Kay inside. Inside the van was wall to wall pink shag carpeting.

"Are there rats in here?" question Elisa-Kay unsure.

"Hey, I have slept here before. I wouldn't take you here if there were rats ok" said Drago getting into the van.

_The way you sleep, they probability are rats in here._

"Get some sleep" ordered Drago.

Elisa-Kay lay down and tried to get some sleep. After a while, Drago took off his jacket and lay it on top of Elisa-Kay and started cuddling with her.

* * *

The next morning Drago got up and took his jacket back and went outside.

_Hmm, it time to get some henchmen._

"Hey Drago…yawn…where you going?" asked the sleepy Elisa-Kay.

"Going out, be back later. Don't leave the junk yard" ordered Drago.

"Yeah, whatever" yawn Elisa-Kay, _Where am I gonna go,_ and went back to sleep.

* * *

(I am skipping the part where Drago get the Enforcers. We all know what happens anyways)

* * *

Elisa-Kay woke up a few hours later, she decided to go outside and draw.

_It better than staying in here, who knows what growing in here!_

After a few drawings, Elisa-Kay heard something over by some cars and decided to check it out.

"I'm tellin ya Finn we're gonna to get it with mini Shendu."

Elisa-Kay saw the dragon upgraded Enforcers arguing about their new jobs as henchmen for Drago.

_Great they're here. That means soon Drago going after the wind chi. Should I even try stopping them?_ thought Elisa-Kay hugging her backpack (she never goes anywhere without it).

_Then again Dad always said the greatest and the most fun adventures are always the most dangerous._ smiling she spied the Enforcers.

"Hey who's that?" question Ratso spotting Elisa-Kay

"Intruder!! Get her!" yelled Finn

Chow grabs Elisa-Kay; however Elisa-Kay slipped away.

"Hey, I got her bag!" shouts Chow.

Wide-eyed Elisa went for her backpack, however Ratso grabs her, which promt Elisa-Kay to bite him.

A fire ball came crashing on the scene!

"What is going on!?" yelled Drago.

"Well, we found this girl poking around" said Finn nervously.

"Well, that _girl_ is my _girlfriend_" said Drago angerly.

Everyone gaped at Drago and said loundly, "WHAT!!"

* * *

_I know, I am cruel!! XD_

_Please Review!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here is another chapter, and like I said there is gonna be a small crossover._

_Well, on with the story..._

_Dis: Me own nothing_

* * *

"WHAT?!!" said everyone looking at Drago like he grown another head.

"You know what I said. SO PUT HER DOWN, NOW!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Drago

Ratso put down Elisa-Kay immediately, fearing of being barbequed.

"Hey, what's this?" said Chow looking at Elisa-Kay's pack and pulling out what look like an old straw hat.

"DON'T THOUCH THAT!!" yelled Elisa-Kay grabbing her pack and the hat away.

"It was my Dad's." she said quietly, most of her hair in her face hiding it form them. Suddenly, like she might something horrible, she ran away from them.

"You idiots!" yelled Drago, cracking his neck looking at the Enforcers like he was about to murder them.

"Gulp!!" they all said before getting a horrible beating from Drago.

* * *

Elisa-Kay ran off into a clearing where it was surrounded by cars, trucks, and other motor vehicles. There was a small opening was looking out into the ocean. Elisa-Kay slumped down in the middle of the clearing and started crying.

_Why did have to go._

**Flashback…**

_Lock in a haul of a corrupted navy captain's ship, Elisa-Kay watches her father fighting for her life with the corrupted navy captain. Her father was dying; he was stab with a metal knife, the same metal that they use to hold pirates that have the power of the devil fruit. With each punch he threw at the navy captain he was closer to death. Finally, the battle was over, and her father won, but a large price._

"_Daddy!!" scream Elisa-Kay throwing herself at her father._

"_He...He...He…don't worry about daddy Elisa-Kay. His is going to a better place" whispered Luffy to his youngest daughter._

"_Daddy you can't go!" sobs Elisa-Kay_

"_Here," taking his hat off and placing it on top of Elisa-Kay head, "it's yours now. It will help you with your dreams."_

"_But Daddy, I don't know what my dreams are!" cried Elisa-Kay. This whole journey that they were taking was to help to find her dreams. For the most part of the trip it was grand, fun, and dangerous, but that was expected if your dad was the king of the pirates. However, thanks to the corrupted naval captain, it would be their last._

"_Goodbye, Elisa-Kay…"_

"_Daddy!? DADDY!!!?"_

_Two weeks later, she was in the office of a lawyer, going over her father's will. Everyone was there, her mom, her older sister Jamey, her older brother Ace, and everyone else that was close to her dad._

"…_and for Elisa-Kay this…um…treasure?" said the lawyer, place a tin locked box onto the table. "There is a letter as well" said lawyer handing an enveloped to Elisa-Kay._

_Elisa-Kay looking up from the straw hat that she holding, she grabbed the letter. Ever since that day, Elisa-Kay would not let go of the hat, and if anyone tried to take it from her, she would kick and scream at them and Ace would kick their butts. _

_Elisa-Kay read the letter to herself…_

_Dear Elisa-Kay_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. In this box is something special to help you accomplish your dreams. However, it can't be open until you're ready to pursue them. Here the key, and remember, even in death I still watching over you._

_Love from your goofy father,_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Elisa-Kay started crying, putting the letter away and putting the key in her pocket and grabbed the tin box, before anyone could take it from her._

**End of Flashback…**

Since that day, Elisa-Kay started wearing a backpack where ever she goes always carrying her treasures that she receive from her dad. Wiping away the tears and putting on the hat, she pulled out her I-pod and started listening to music.

_Even if, there are times when we are far apart_

_Through it all, remember I'll be there in your heart_

_And on days when you start to cry_

_You know you'll always have_

_Someone who's there at your side_

_To wipe all the tears away_

_We will never yeild_

_We won't back down_

_We'll keep our dreams alive_

_They'll never change the way we feel inside_

_And the light that shines eternally_

_So many tried to grasp_

_Will someday be held within our hands at last_

Dargo walk into the clearing seeing Elisa-Kay wearing the hat and looking out into the ocean, with some tears in her eyes.

"Uh?"

"Oh Drago, I didn't see you!" said Elisa-Kay cheerfully, turning to Drago.

"Umm, here I brought you some breakfast" said Drago awkwardly; "I didn't know what kind of breakfast sandwiches you like so I bought all of them" continued Drago nervously. By the time he was finish talking; Elisa-Kay was on her second sandwich.

"I like all of them" responded Elisa-Kay

By the time she finished eating she ate four of the six sandwiches that Drago brought her.

"You have a big appetite" noted Drago.

"Yeah, people say I get it from my Dad."

"Well, me and the Enforcers are going out for a while" said Drago leaving the clearing.

"Don't leave the junk yard!" order before he left.

After a while Elisa-Kay thought to herself, _They probably went for the wind chi. Should I go?_ Thinking about her father's advice she decided to go.

_This is gonna be fun_

* * *

When she reach the car wash, they were already fighting.

_Awww, they already started._

When she entered into the place, Drago and Uncle were trying to suck up the wind chi. Then suddenly, like she had a giant chi magnet on her the chi went after her.

"AAAAaaaa!" Elisa-Kay screamed running from the chi.

Finding a hubcap, Elisa-Kay wacked the chi away, "Ha!" however, it came back again, "Damn!"

Elisa-Kay continued running, she saw Jade about to get hurt by Finn! She scoped her up, however the floor was slippery from the water and soap, and they both fell and slide into the wall of fans, where Drago was also being flung to. When they all collided, the fans and Drago went on top of Jade and Elisa-Kay. The demon chi went into the pile up.

"Grab the fan" said Drago weakly to the Enforcers.

They grabbed it and Drago and left.

Moments later, Elisa-Kay and Jade pop their heads up from the pile of fans.

"Uh, hey guys!" said Elisa-Kay nervously.

* * *

_Well, what ya think?_

_REVIEW!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another chapter!!_

_Dis: Me own nothing!_

* * *

Elisa-Kay sat in the kitchen of Uncle's shop getting a scratch treated from her little "slip".

"It seems that scratch will leave a scare I am afraid" said Tohru after cleaning her cut.

Elisa-Kay grabbed the mirror that was right next to her and looked at her. She had a cut scare right under her left eye, on the cheek. She chuckled to herself; she looked like more like her dad with the scare. She might had her mom's colors (hair, eyes, skin), but she had her dad's laugh, smile, personality, and now somewhat of his scare (his was a stitches scare).

"Hey Elisa-Kay, what's with the hat?" asked Jade drinking a soda.

Elisa-Kay took off the straw hat and put it back into her backpack, "It was my dad's."

"Cool! Buuuuurrrrp!"

"Jade, stop that disgusting habits, It so unlady like" complained Jackie.

_I wonder she has the chi?_

* * *

It was noon and Elisa-Kay was how you say…nervous.

Jade was showing signs that she had the chi, and Elisa-Kay was hoping it was just gas. So now, Elisa-Kay was walking to Jade's school to have lunch with her, so she can keep an eye on her, and Drago if he comes looking for chi.

Elisa-Kay walked into the front office asking for Jade. However, the secretary said she was in the nurse's office with some sort of stomach flu. Elisa-Kay went wide-eyed, now she knew Jade had the wind chi. Elisa-Kay hurried and ran to the nurse's office for Jade. When she got to the room the nurse was gone but Jade was on the nurse's table, and she looked well…demon frogish.

"Oh, Jade" said Elisa-Kay, trying not to laugh at the way she looked (hey she does look funny).

"Oohhh, I don't feel too good."

"Well yeah, you have the bad case of demon chi."

"Oohhh" groan Jade.

Elisa-Kay spotted an I-pod Home in the nurse's office and having a plan to cheer Jade up, she went over and put her I-pod in.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up, my Dad always said "to chase sickness and blues away there is only one thing you can do, is to dance"" explained Elisa-Kay giving her a big smile.

"I don't know?" said the doughting Jade.

"Trust me" stated Elisa-Kay pull Jade to her feet as the music started to play.

_Machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho  
RU-PU shite ochikonde  
Naosara ah nayanjatte  
Soto ni tobidasou shinpai IRANAI oomukashi kara  
Chikyuu datte mawatte'ru  
Kitto TSUKI datte mawaru yo_

Jade started smiling while dancing, _Elisa-Kay was right!_

_Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
Minna HAJIkete aishiaou  
Tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou  
Mamoranakucha DAME na koto  
Itsumo aru  
Machi wo miwatasou denwa ya PASOKON mo mirai no tobira  
Kakurete'ru sagasou yo  
Kono yo wa takarajima sa  
Issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou oomukashi kara  
Yo wa akeru hi wa noboru  
Zettai taiyou wa terasu no  
Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
YA na koto wasure aishiaou  
Doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou  
Ugokanakucha DAME na toki  
Itsumo aru _

Elisa-Kay started laughing knowing her plan was working; Jade also started laughing as well.

_Dancing in the street  
Grooving to the light through the night  
Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
Minna HAJIkete aishiaou  
Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
YA na koto wasure aishiaou  
Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
Ashita no tame ni odorou  
Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
Ugokanakucha DAME na toki  
Itsumo aru  
Yasashiku narimashou  
Sunao ni narimashou...  
Yasashiku narimashou  
Sunao ni narimashou...  
Yasashiku narimashou_

As the song ended Jackie ran in, "Oh Jade!" said the distress Jackie.

"Hey, that what I said as well" chuckled Elisa-Kay, getting her I-pod.

"Let's get to Uncle's, so he can fix this" said Jackie.

"Kay!" said both Elisa-Kay and Jade.

However, fate had another plan.

The nurse's door melted revealing Drago and the Enforcers, "Hello Chans, I think you have something of mine."

Dargo walked in walking towards Jade, however spotted Elisa-Kay and her scare.

"Elisa-Kay!! What happened to your cheek?!"

"Well, when I was at the car wash…" said Elisa-Kay however, got cut off by Drago.

"CHANS YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!" roared Drago thinking it was the Chans that hurt Elisa-Kay.

"Bad Day!!!" screamed Jackie, grabbing Jade and getting out of there.

Drago and the Enforcers left chasing Jackie and Jade, leaving Elisa-Kay by herself.

_What am I chop liver?_

She left the nurse's office and went to look for a way to the playground where she knew that where everyone gonna end up. As Elisa-Kay check another hall to see it was safe, she heard Jade's mega burp and saw lockers coming at her. She moved out of the way in time, however it blocked her way.

_Ooooo, I feel sorry for Drago._

Finally, she found a window it was 5 feet off the ground and it was her only way out. Awardly, she slowly got herself out of the window and fell down onto the ground. _I did it!_

She hurried over to the playground where the fight was starting.

"Hold it right there Missy!" ordered Chow.

"Why should I?" asked Elisa-Kay.

"Because I said so" growled Chow, grabbing Elisa-Kay left arm really hard.

_Now, what does mom always say? When a guy is being rude to you_, Elisa-Kay pulled her other arm back, _give him a sucker punch!_ and she punch Chow in the face, which is fell down and Elisa-Kay just walked away whistling.

Now, when Elisa-Kay got to the fight, Drago was sucking up the wind chi.

_Aww, he has chubby cheeks now!_ mused Elisa-Kay

However, Drago victory was cut short, thanks to Uncle sucking the chi away from Drago. But, like at the car wash the chi went after Elisa-Kay, however she couldn't get away fast enough, and the chi went inside her.

"Aii-Yaahh!" yelled Uncle pointing his blowfish at her to get the chi out, however the chi deactivate itself when entering Elisa-Kay! Uncle just looked at her in pure awe.

"Am I get fatter, green, frogish?" panic Elisa-Kay.

Drago recovered from the chi drain and saw Elisa-Kay freaking out.

"Hey boss, can you help us?" asked the nervous Finn

"Help you!? You losers. Now way, in fcat you're FIRED!!" yelled Drago, sucking up the powers he gave to the Enforcers.

Drago ran to Elisa-Kay and picked her bridal style again, "Back off Chans!!" roared Drago breathing fire and made his escaped again with Elisa-Kay.

* * *

_Well, there is chapter 8._

_If anybody will like to tell me some ideas for the story it is welcome._

_REVIEW!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another chapter!!_

_Dis: Me own nothing!_

* * *

Elisa-Kay and Drago was running back to the junkyard (well Elisa-Kay was carried). They hadn't talk since the fight at the playground, and Elisa-Kay was wondering if he was angry with her. _Not to mention, I might turn into demon frog._

Elisa-Kay buried her head into Drago's chest, so she wouldn't get scared when he jumps off of roofs. Drago looked down and look at Elisa-Kay's head in his chest, he frown and hold her tighter. When they reach the junk yard, hurried over to the hippie van open the door (viva tail again), and set her down in the entrance of the van so her feet was hanging out.

"Elisa-Kay, let me see your face" said Drago grabbing Elisa-Kay's face in his hands.

"How did you get this scare?" demanded Drago quietly.

"Oh, this? Well, I got when we were in the car wash. You know I was being chased by the chi, well I saw Jade be about being attack by Finn. So I grabbed her, however the ground was slippery so we fell and came crashing into the wall of fans, which came down on us. Did you know that fans are heavier than they look? Anyways, I must have gotten scratch by a fan or the wall. Either way, I think it makes me look cool" said Elisa-Kay, giving him a big smile and put her hands behind her head.

Dargo blushed, remembering he that he fell on top of the fans, and he thought Elisa-Kay was cute doing that.

Drago groaned and pounce on Elisa-Kay, which prompted Elisa-Kay to say, "Meep."

"I am not letting get hurt again" said Drago holding Elisa-Kay tight against him, his head nuzzling Elisa-Kay's neck.

"Kay" said Elisa-Kay awkwardly.

Drago smiled into Elisa-Kay's neck, and then he started kissing her neck.

"DR…AAA…GOO!??" screamed Elisa-Kay while squirming and being beet red.

"What do you mean?" said Drago giving her a charming smile with hint of predatory to it.

Elisa-Kay got up and turned away from him, "I am not that kind of girl, Drago."

"I never said you were" said Drago, eyeing Elisa-Kay's butt and tail going slowly towards it.

"Get back, you Perverted Gecko!!" yelled Elisa-Kay jumping out of the van before he could grab her again.

"I am not a Gecko! I am a Dragon!" yelled Drago popping his head out of the van.

"Ok, fine! Get back, you Perverted Dragon!" yelled Elisa-Kay.

"Why you…" Drago got out of the fan and ran after her.

"Can't catch me!" taunted Elisa-Kay, dodging from Drago.

"Oh, yes I can!" yelled Drago, grabbing on to her, "Ha, See!"

"Now for your punishment" said Drago giving her an evil smile.

Drago started tickling her, "Stop…hahahaha…Mercy!" Elisa-Kay cried.

Suddenly, pink rose petals were falling around them.

"Uh? Dargo are you doing this?"

"Noooooo."

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard, "*~Bon Jure my love, I have finally found you!~*"

A woman appeared in front of them! However, this woman wasn't normal, her skin was dark gray, her hair was purple, her ears were pointed, and she had bat wings and a devil's tail. That's not all, she was totally _hot!!_She had big boobs, skinny waist, and was she was shorter than Drago (Elisa-Kay is 2 inches taller than him).

"*~I am Rave, the succubus! And I have come to help you take over the world and be your wife!!*~"

"Well, that's nice but I am already seeing someone, and I don't need you" stated Drago, pulling Elisa-Kay away from this weirdo.

"Who can be more beautiful than me?" questioned Rave.

"This wonderful female right here" said Drago biting Elisa-Kay's earlobe, which prompt her to blush.

"Heheheh…My love you can't be serious?" said the succubus, "Look at her she ugly, fat, and she has a scare!"

Moving in super speed, Rave pushed Elisa-Kay away from Drago.

"Look at me, I am pretty, skinny and I have no blemishes. I am the better choice!" with that she leaned in and kissed Drago!

Elisa-Kay watching it, she ran away from the junkyard. She kept on running until reaching the ally just outside the junkyard. Leaning against the wall Elisa-Kay panted heavily_, Now I got a rival for Drago's love._Yes, Elisa-Kay really likes Drago. He made her laugh, like for who she is, and he makes her feel like she is a beautiful woman. Now, she got to test him. Just _like Mom had to do with Dad with her rival._ Elisa-Kay sighed, _I wonder if Mom felt this hurt when her rival forced Dad to kiss her._ When Elisa-Kay got her wind, she headed for Uncle's, so she could get the chi removed before it turn her into a demon frog.

* * *

_Ooooo, Elisa-Kay has a rival. X3_

_REVIEW_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's another chapter!!_

_Also, I am glad to say the story has over THOUSAND hits. (Now, let's try for reviews)_

_Dis: Me own nothing!_

* * *

It has been a couple days since the Rave incident, and Elisa-Kay was watching T.V. with Jade in Uncle's shop. When she returned to the shop, she immediately asked the chi out before she changes into a demon frog. However, she wasn't in any danger of changing. In fact, when the chi went inside her, it became dormant. She was like a human demon chi carrier. Uncle was doing research on why it is so, however right now he was working on his new invention the Chi-o-Mantic. Suddenly, the Chi-o-Mantic was going off! It was pointing at the T.V. The reality game show that her and Jade, _Survival Challenge_.

"Yay!! We're going to be on T.V.!!" yelled Jade.

_Great, TV._

* * *

Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle were sneaking on the set of the T.V. show. While her and Jade watch them acting like fools. She got Captain Black to enter them as a family from China with a foreign exchange student.

"Hey Jackie!" yelled Jade to Jackie, which surprised him. (He jump at least a foot off the ground and screamed "Jade!")

"The Chan Family?" asked the stage manager.

"Yes" said Elisa-Kay.

"Good. You guys are on in 5 minutes" said the stage manager, "Sir, no personal items on the show. You will get this back after the show" continued the stage manager.

"Aii-Yahh! This is no personal item it is a tracker of evil chi!" scream Uncle.

"Don't mind him" said Elisa-Kay, "Oh, and here is mine stuff" continued Elisa-Kay, giving her a huge green safe.

"Sorry, I'm a little personal with my things" said Elisa-Kay nervously.

* * *

Well, it been 2 days now on this show and it is the final round. They were playing against that German family like what was originally, however they have an older daughter that look awfully familiar. She was hot, with blond hair, big boobs, and skinny waist. They won the first round, however Elisa-Kay's team won the last two rounds. The last being somewhat a fluke, because Elisa-Kay actually hit the hot daughter with the rotten fruit, she had extremely bad aim like her Dad. Anyways, they had to vote someone off their team and the little German girl had to go. Now, it is the final round, one person on the team must sing a song that is from the music they brought with them as personal items. But there is a twist; the other members stand over trapdoors leading to a pond full of sour smelling goo. The singer must get close enough to the actual singer, three mistakes you lose.

The Hot German Girl was up for their team.

"Here's my song! It is from America!" she said in a light German accent.

_Ba-da-da-da-ba-da blah, blah  
Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Just zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But your wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

(3oh! 3)  
You be delayin'  
You always saying some shit  
You say I'm playin'  
I'm never layin'  
Sayin' "Blah, Blah, Blah."  
'Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar,  
It only matters who I is

Your always talking that shit  
But never laying the bitch  
Yeah  
I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

The German girl's voice was pretty; however it was obvious she was having a hard time keeping singing voice to the actual singer's. Two members from her team were dunked into the pound.

_Now, it is my turn._

Elisa-Kay went onstage, grabbing the mike she made her announcement, "This I made for the memory of my Dad, my Mom sings the actual song."

A boy voice is heard as the song is starting,

Did you know there is an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea?

Anyone who finds it becomes the King of the Pirates!

Isn't exciting or what?

There are incredible adventures out there waiting for us!

Drago waiting in the trees watching the show, he heard what Elisa-Kay said and the boy's voice he wonder what was the song.

_BON VOYAGE! _

_Have the courage, set sail and believe and we will see  
A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow._

_Back when we first started, we had separate horizon  
Sailed toward different dreams.  
Things have changed now  
For together we found we look through the spyglass and see,  
And we know, that our hearts have brought us here.  
Where the compass points out destiny,  
There's no looking back, take the helm with me!_

_Bon Voyage!_

_We cast off all our troubles, forget the past.  
Though the future's unclear  
We still can smile we know we'll get there._

_No regrets! _

_Every tear that we cry only helps our dreams come true.  
You and those dreams are precious in my life.  
A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow!_

Elisa-Kay's voice was really close to her mother's and the song was beautiful. No one on Elisa-Kay's team was dunked, they had won.

Suddenly, the German hot girl turned into Rave!

_I knew I known her from somewhere._

Rave flew over to the gored that hold the water chi; however a fire ball stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't!" roared Drago.

"Oh, love are you still angry at me for that ugly girl?" said Rave, however got fire shoot at her.

"Never, call my girl ugly! GOT IT!!"

"Now, for the chi" said Drago, sucking the chi.

He became Water Drago, and went to drown the Chans.

_Sexy Merman Drago_, drooled Elisa-Kay.

_Snap out of it you're acting like Mom and Jamey!_

Elisa-Kay ran up the cliff to see where Drago was to stop him.

_Thanks to you my beloved hates me! You die HUMAN!!_, thought Rave slicing the cliff where Elisa-Kay stood.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaa!" scream Elisa-Kay falling to her doom.

_Remember what Dad said, when falling off a cliff into the ocean, feet first._

Elisa-Kay crashed into the sea! She tried to swim up to the surface, but pieces of the cliff scratch her arm and leg.

_I'm not gonna make it! I didn't tell Drago how I feel for him._

Elisa-Kay was about to give up when she felt a pair of arms grabbing her.

"ELISA-KAY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!" screamed Drago. They were in a bubble underwater!

"Yeah, never better" said Elisa-Kay weakly.

"Oh God, you're hurt!" said Drago, place his hands on Elisa-Kay's wounds, moment later they were healed.

Drago hugged Elisa-Kay really tight, "Elisa-Kay that woman. I don't have any feelings for her. The only woman that I care about is you Elisa-Kay. Please, believe me!" said Drago looking at Elisa-Kay.

Elisa-Kay gave him a big smile, "I believe you Drago" _Yay! He passed the test!_

"Elisa-Kay…" said Drago giving Elisa-Kay _deep_ and _passionate_ kiss!

"Now, time to destroy the Chans!" said Drago swimming to the surface.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Elisa-Kay hitting Drago on top of his head.

"Ow!" said Drago as they reserves.

"Stop, you Badmouthed Demon Teen!" yelled Uncle, sucking the chi from Drago, however like before it went into Elisa-Kay.

"Nooooo!" roared Drago, as both he and Elisa-Kay drop into the sea.

_Drago!_ Elisa-Kay grabbed the unconscious Drago and started toward land.

"Don't Touch him you, filthy Human!!" screamed Rave, grabbing Drago from Elisa-Kay and flying away.

_Great the whore messin with my love life, and I have chi in me again._

"Uncle!" yelled Elisa-Kay, swimming towards shore.

* * *

_I want to thanks __pokemonjkl__ for the kissing scene! (I changed it a little though)  
_

_REVIEW_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's chapter 11!! X3_

_Dis: Me own nothin!_

* * *

It has been four days since the show, and it was late at night, Elisa-Kay woke up hearing a noise. She got out of bed, grabbing her backpack, knowing Drago can take her at anytime. When she went to the holding center for the demon chi, she saw Drago and Jackie fighting.

_I sure nailed that one._

Drago saw Elisa-Kay and knowing he wasn't getting the chi, he grab her and made his escape.

However, Elisa-Kay hit her head while they were escaping and got knock out.

* * *

When Elisa-Kay woke up again, she was in the hippie van, and it was morning. She went to get out of the van, and again she hit her head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO HIT MY HEAD!!!" yelled Elisa-Kay.

Drago hearing this went over to see Elisa-Kay about to get out of the van.

"Hey, what's with the table and chairs?" asked Elisa-Kay.

"I'm holding additions for henchmen" explained Drago.

"You can do that?" questioned Elisa-Kay, getting down from the van, "Ahhh!"

"What!?"

"The ground is cold" complain Elisa-Kay, with her bare feet.

Drago just rolled his eyes and gave flip-flops that he bought for her.

Elisa-Kay put them on when Drago walked away. She went to a broken full-length mirror nearby, _Hmm, it needs something._

_That's it!_ She pulled out her father's straw hat, _Perfect!_

She was wearing her Straw Hat Crew T-Shirt, which was a black t-shirt with her Dad's Jolly Roger on it, and she was wearing her pink and purple striped pajamas pants, with the straw hat and flip-flops her outfit is complete.

_Mom is right. I do look a lot like Dad_, thought Elisa-Kay looking herself over.

"Elisa-Kay, what are you doing?" questioned Drago.

"Nothing" said Elisa-Kay nervously, blushing, and hands behind head.

"Come on. We need to see the henchmen."

* * *

First up the flip girls, they did wonderful mind-bending flips. However, they crashed into each other at the end.

"Next!"

"What they were good, until the end."

Next up, was the cowboy whip man, let's just say it didn't came out pretty for him.

"NEXT!"

"Can I look now?"

Finally, it was the big strong man, he look promising, until a bee came.

"NEXT!!!"

"What Drago, we all have things we are afraid of?"

* * *

"You'll all are pathetic!" roared Drago at the henchmen.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, I was wrong to fire the Enforcers."

"Yo!" yelled the Ice Gang on top of a pile of junk, making their grand entrance.

"You have seen the worst. Now, see the best" yelled Ice, while he and his crew beat up the other henchmen.

"So, did we get the gig?" asked Cobra.

So, Drago explain his world domination plan to them, Elisa-Kay was laughing brains out saying, "They're Yangsters!!"

"So, where's the green?"

"We aren't cheap yo."

"Here's some green!" said Drago, changing them into dragon men.

"Cool!" "It's Tight!"

"We definitely, workin for you D!" exclaim Ice.

"Uh?" said Cobra, feeling something on his back.

"Kay! Finished! What ya think DJ?" asked Elisa-Kay to DJ after capping her marker, DJ however, was mime laughing his ass off.

"Yo Ice, is there anything on my back?" asked Cobra.

"Dude, there is. It reads _Yangster Squad_."

"Dude, you have it too!"

"There you go DJ, it's done!" said Elisa-Kay putting away the marker.

DJ gave her a thumb up, to show his approval.

"Why are you helping her!" screamed both Ice and Cobra.

"Who's the broad?" asked Ice.

"My Girlfriend" stated Drago, looking at his claws like this was normal.

"Dog, she's nuts" said Cobra.

"I know, isn't she wonderful?" said Drago dreamily.

Ice and Cobra gave him "are you nuts too?" look.

"Anyways, we have…" said Drago, until he stopped short and had a weird expression on his face.

"Yo! He's buggin out!" exclaimed Cobra.

_Uh Oh._

"Boys you start workin for me now! Time to get some chi!" roared Drago.

* * *

_I love that chapter!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_New Chappie!! X3_

_Dis-Me own nothing!_

* * *

Elisa-Kay sighed; they were right in front of the flower shop where the earth chi is. Jackie and crew were already inside.

"Yo D! You didn't say nothin about Chan" said Ice.

"Dang, already getting a bonus."

"Elisa-Kay stay here" ordered Drago.

_Like I'm gonna listen._

Elisa-Kay walked in the shop, seeing everyone fighting and Drago going through flowers.

Suddenly, the earth chi flew at Elisa-Kay, _Why this always happen to me!!?_

However, this time Elisa-Kay jump over the counter and landed in rose bush, where Uncle was able to suck up the chi.

_That Old Man Used My Girlfriend!!_

"DJ! Get Elisa-Kay!" ordered Drago.

DJ grabbed Elisa-Kay, and they made their escape.

* * *

"You said that you were the best. But you got your butt whooped by an archeologist and his 11 year old niece!!" roared Drago.

"Hey, don't be too hard on them Drago, they are your nakama."

"Hey, you didn't listen to him too! Yo!" yelled both Ice and Cobra.

"Umm, what does nakama mean?" asked Cobra.

"Nakama means "friend or comrade"."

"HANDS UP YOU FREAKS!!" yelled a police officer pointing a gun at Drago.

Drago! Elisa-Kat ran at the cop and pulled her arm back, _"Pistol!"_

Her arm collided with the cop's face, the next thing the cop was on the ground.

"Huh? It usually takes two _Pistols_ to take a man down?" mumbled Elisa-Kay, poking the cop with her foot.

Everyone had the jaws open, "Elisa-Kay!! Where did do learn how to hit like that!!?" screamed Ice.

Getting up and fixing her hat, "My Dad taught me. He said never let anyone boss you around nor your friends. Besides, he was gonna hurt Drago and he is my boyfriend" she said giving a big smile.

"Ooooooo!" the Ice gang said.

"Shut up!" shouted Drago blushing, "If you don't remember that we lost the…"

Drago had the weird expression again.

_Uh Oh._

"Boys, here is your second chance!"

* * *

Now, they were chasing a demon chi panda.

"Hey, at least Elisa-Kay is not here" said Cobra.

"Hi-Oh DJ!!" yelled Elisa-Kay riding DJ's back.

"You're not supposed to help her!" yelled Ice and Cobra at DJ.

When she and DJ arrived at the scene, Uncle just sucks up the moon demon chi.

"Ai-Yah!! The container is breaking!"

Both the earth chi and moon chi flew everywhere!

Drago sucked up the moon chi and became Moon Drago!

_He looks good in a kimono_, thought Elisa-Kay blushing.

"Jackieeee! Absorb the earth demon chi and defeat Drago!"

Jackie tried to catch the earth chi; however it went into Elisa-Kay again.

Uncle was zapping Drago, which was extremely painful for him, and Drago was trying to crush the Chans.

_I wish I could stop this and protect them from each other!_

Suddenly, a burning pain went through Elisa-Kay, _What's happening to me!!_

* * *

"Now, Chans prepare to die!" said Drago shooting a gravity beam at them.

"You want a piece of Uncle!" yelled Uncle shooting a good chi beam at Drago.

Suddenly, a wall of stone blocked both attacks!

"Drago, we need to talk."

Standing there was Elisa-Kay, however she earth demon-vide!

She look like an earth demon, she was two feet taller, muscular, and strong. However, her eyes were glowing green instead of red, and she had no evil chi poisoning her (Uncle checked).

"Drago is something wrong with your nose, you're bleeding!" said the concerned Elisa-Kay.

"Uh, it's nothing" said Drago trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Drago, I know it's your dream to rule the world. But, I'm not letting hurt my friends, and I'm not letting them hurt you. I'm not getting involved in the chi, but if the chi goes inside me you can't take it Drago ok."

"Yes, I understand" said Drago, a little disappointed, but her demands are reasonable.

"Thank you Drago" said Elisa-Kay, giving him a big smile.

"~*Oh, Love where are you?*~" yelled Rave.

"Now, let me take care of some trash" said Elisa-Kay evilly.

* * *

Elisa-Kay saw Rave flying towards them, "Oh, look you got a makeover. I say, it an improvement" said Rave with a sneer.

Elisa-Kay jump up towards Rave and pulled her arm back, twisting it a little, _"Riffle!"_

Rave was pummeled to the ground, "Humph! Serves you right!"

When Elisa-Kay turned back to the fight, Drago's moon chi was being sucked out. Drago was making his escaped when Uncel shoot a good chi beam at him. Luckily, Elisa-Kay blocked it, "You know, those goes for you guys too."

Both Drago and her friends were safe, now she just needed to turn back.

Suddenly, she reverted back to normal!

Elisa-Kay blinked a couple of times before saying, "Ok! That was weird."

* * *

_What ya think?_

_REVIEW!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that I have been gone!**

**Well, I am back and here is the long a waited chapter!**

**Dis: I own nothing**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

It has been a week since the earth/moon chi incident, and Elisa-Kay was hanging out with Amanda in a local café by Uncle's shop. However it wasn't a joyful visit because of the news the Elisa-Kay got last night. You see, Uncle finally found the reason why the demon chi always chased after her like a magnet.

_Flashback…_

_Elisa-Kay was sitting on a stool in the middle of Uncle's study. Uncle and Tohru have been non-stop researching on the cause of why the chi was going after Elisa-Kay. Elisa-Kay was tried and wanted to go and rest somewhere and be left alone, Where is Drago when you need him? But, then again she would get molested with Drago (she wouldn't mind that though)._

_"AYYEE-YAA!"_

_"What is it Sensei?" asked Tohru looking concern for his teacher._

_"I found the reason that Elisa-Kay is big demon chi magnet!" yelled Uncle from a magic book he been reading. Turning to Elisa-Kay he showed her the book, showing a picture of 8 people that look like wizards or witches of some sort. "Elisa-Kay you are the descendents of the Immortals that sealed the demons in the first place!" said Uncle excitedly._

_"What?" said Elisa-Kay looking upset and panic._

_End of Flashback…_

"Drago will hate me for sure now" mutter Elisa-Kay taking a huge slurp of her black tea.

"No he won't! You told me hundreds of times he been overprotected of you!" explained Amanda.

"But, my _freaking_ ancestors that I _freaking_ didn't know about sealed his family away! Technically I am somewhat reasonably of his family imprisonment!" said Elisa-Kay freaking out.

"So, are you going to tell him?" ask Amanda.

"Am I going to tell him?" Elisa-Kay thought for a moment, "Of course I am! If I don't and he hears it later he will hate me more" finished Elisa-Kay getting up and heading for the junk yard.

"Well, you at least have me for moral support!" said Amanda getting up to go with her.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of the café, a person heard all of the conversation, "Interesting?"

* * *

Both Elisa-Kay and Amanda were inside the junk yard, Elisa-Kay herself was freaking nervous.

They both heard a crash and went over to see what it was.

"You idiots! Watch where you put that thing!" yelled Drago looking down at the Ice Gang from a tower of cars. There in the middle of a clearing was the Ice Gang frantically building away what looks like a hide out, _This was never in the show._

Drago then turn his head and spotted Elisa-Kay and Amanda, doing awesome mind blowing flips he landed in front of them looking badass sexy. "Elisa-Kay!" glomping his girlfriend, "Who that?" continued Drago looking at Amanda annoyed (he wants to do more 'things' to Elisa-Kay. But they have to be alone).

"I'm Amanda, Elisa-Kay friend" said Amanda holding her hand out to Drago.

Drago just growled at her hand.

"Drago we need to talk" said Elisa-Kay nervously to Drago.

"What is it?" said Drago looking concerned.

"Well…" "Bon jure my love!" interrupted Rave flying in.

Amanda knowing Rave from what Elisa-Kay had told her, pulled out a dart gun sort of thing and fired at Rave. Thus causing Rave to get electrocuted, "Don't mind me, I am just taking care of some trash" said Amanda pulling Rave away from the couple.

_I like her more already._

"Well, what were you going to say to me?" asked Drago now turning back to Elisa-Kay.

Then Elisa-Kay told everything that happen last night, finding about lost ancestors, finding out they were the Immortals, and the reason why the chi was always after her. "Please, Drago don't hate me! I know it is kind of my fault because your family is imprison and you can't get the chi. Please don't hate me!" pleaded Elisa-Kay looking on the verge of tears.

Drago then look at Elisa-Kay and…

* * *

**I know I am soooooo bad xD**

**Well, I am also thinking of doing a lemon in the next chapter or after that one and I want your oppinion on it.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here is chapter 14**

**It is kinda short but good.**

**I also try to do a lime tell me it is good, please! w**

**Dis: me own nothing**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Drago then look at Elisa-Kay and kissed her.

Elisa-Kay gasps into the kiss, which gave opportunity for Drago to slip his tongue into her mouth. Elisa-Kay moans into the kiss and shyly dances with Drago's tongue with her's. A few moments later, they broke apart gasping for air.

"If I hated you, why would I do that?" said Drago huskily pressing his forehead to Elisa-Kay's.

Elisa-Kay couldn't respond, she was still in a daze with the kiss.

Drago just chuckled and went in for another kiss; however it was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the work site for the lair.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! I WAS…" yelled Drago running to the work site to pound on the Ice Crew, but stopped what he was saying when he saw was going on.

Standing there was a tall skiny mucluar man, he was wearing a blue happi (Japanese light jacket) with a strange crest (the white beard pirates' Jolly Roger) it was open reviling his rock hard abs. He wore brown shorts and getas (Japanese sandals). Lastly, he wore an orange cow boy hat. The man's appearance himself was very familiar; he had long shaggy dirty blond hair that was almost to his shoulders, bright blue eyes, and had freckles over his nose and cheeks. He was grinning and was staring at Drago when he arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Drago.

"Hello! I am sorry if I was interrupting anything. I am looking for someone, but your friends here wanted to play a bit!" said the strange man chuckling. Then Ice came after the man with his fire breath which the man dodged easily. Then Cobra came in with a crow bar and hit the man. However, the man started to glow and become static-like and the bar went through him.

"Dude! What are you!" shouted Cobra in horror.

The man revert to normal, however his lower half became still static and was able to float himself into the air, "I am human, I just ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit!" laughed the man.

"What is going on?" asked Amanda coming into the clearing with Rave behind her looking a little bit charred.

Elisa-Kay herself came into the clearing as well (after she finally got out of her daze) and look up at the strange man. Elisa-Kay's jaw hit the ground and she went bugged eyed, **"ACE?"**

Ace turn towards the yell and saw Elisa-Kay, reverting to normal he tackled her.

**"ELISA-KAY!"** cheerfully shouted Ace hugging her.

_Can't Breath!_

"Umm…Elisa-Kay do you know him?" asked Amanda sweat dropping at the site of them.

Meanwhile, Drago was growling and his hand was getting ready to fire a fire ball at Ace.

Ace pulling away from Elisa-Kay (however he still had his arm over her shoulders) said, "I'm her older brother!"

**"WHAT?"**

**More character are coming!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
